


Free Flight

by MidnightCassiopeia



Series: Exo Character studies [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Character Study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 00:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13088298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightCassiopeia/pseuds/MidnightCassiopeia
Summary: Kris's Character Study





	Free Flight

The Land below is impossibly small and the air here is thinner, but so much sweeter than that on the ground. It makes him feel free, as free as he is going to be when this fight with the company is finally at an end. The wind tries to push him back at this level, but he pushes against it, willful and headstrong. If Sehun was there, he'd probably calm it for him, but that was simply a convenience. Yifan was strong enough to stand against the roaring gusts that screamed at him from every side when he flew. It was like the cries of abuse and hate he stood against daily. He would withstand it, and be stronger for it. He knew. Smiling into the gusts he contemplates his group. They'll be alright without him, they are strong. Besides, he needs to leave, he is a free spirit, master of the skies. His nickname Galaxy is not for nothing. He wasn't meant to be tied down, held within the contracts his company kept trying to bind him with. He took one more quick taste of the freedom his flight afforded him, and then headed home, refreshed from the flight and looking forward to the freedom from his company he hoped he would soon achieve.


End file.
